There is a method that sets an imaging direction of an imaging unit and a display direction of a display unit to be the same direction and captures an image of a user's face as a subject in various kinds of displays such as a mobile phone, a tablet, a notebook PC, a television, or the like.
The following two applications are representative applications of the method. One application is a mirror function that inverts a captured image in a horizontal direction to be displayed as a mirror image that enables a user to apply makeup while checking his/her face. The other application is a video chat function or a video conference function that displays the captured image on a display held by a counterpart located at a remote site to allow communication with the counterpart located at a remote site.
Since a user's face is displayed on the display unit in the mirror function and the face of a counterpart is displayed on the display unit in the video chat function, a user watches the display unit, but not the imaging unit. Since a line-of-sight direction of a subject whose image is captured does not match with an imaging direction of the imaging unit, the subject whose image is captured is not directed to a front side and the line-of-sight of the counterpart located at a remote site or the subject viewing the captured image does not match with the line-of-sight of the subject in the captured image. For example, PTL 1 discloses a method that changes the positions of an iris and a pupil by changing pixels of a palpebral fissure region (an exposed region of an eyeball) of a person included in image data so that the line-of-sight of the person included in the inputted image data is directed to the front side of image data, as a method of correcting the line-of-sight direction of the subject.